Ozai no Ai
by Kinohara Hasu Qingnian
Summary: [Ozai's Love] Cinta adalah kunci dari sebuah konflik, walaupun konflik itu sudah lama terjadi. (Hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada maksud lain) {Warn : DLDR, OOC, Ozai x Ursa}


**Avatar The Last Airbender © Nickelodeon**

 **Michael Dante DiMartino dan Bryan Konietzo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Story by Me**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, menurutku + Family**

 **Warning : RE-MAKE, RE-UPLOAD, AU (Maybe), Typo(s), Gaje, alur cepat, dan kesalahan-kesalahan manusiawi lainnya**

 **Kenapa ya, aku ingin bikin pair UrsaOzai?, apa ini pertama di FNI?, nggak tahu deh. Don't LIKE Don't READ. Enjoy, Minna-san…**

 _ **OZAI NO AI**_

 **(OZAI'S LOVE)**

Negara api penuh dengan konflik, namun selalu selesai walau dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Itu yang selalu didengar oleh Ursa, cucu dari sang avatar Roku semasa kecil.

Kini di dalam pelukannya, Zuko kecil menangis meratapi nasibnya karena sang ayah, Ozai hanya menyayangi sang adik, Azula.

Tak jauh dari tempat Ursa duduk, terlihat sang suami sedang mengajari gadis kecil yang tak lain Azula gerak elemen api.

"Zuko, kau jangan menangis terus. Kau cukup melihatnya dari sini. Suatu hari, kau pasti bisa", kata Ursa sembari membelai rambut putranya itu.

Zuko kecil tak berkata-kata, namun ia langsung berlari meninggalkan sang ibu sendiri di bawah pohon rindang di sebuah taman luas, tempat latihan.

Di sanalah letak hewan favorit sang raja, bebek kura-kura yang diletakkan di sebuah kolam, yang berada dekat dengan pohon tempat Ursa beristirahat.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ozai.

Ursa memang bertanya-tanya, mengapa Ozai tak pernah menyayangi Zuko, selalu Azula.

 _'Apa bedanya Zuko dan Azula, mereka berdua lahir dari rahim yang sama. Dan sama-sama anak cucu dari sang kakek, avatar Roku'_ , pikir Ursa.

Apa yang membedakan mereka, sampai-sampai sang suami menilai Azula itu istimewa, Zuko bisa saja istimewa layaknya sang adik apabila sang ayah mengajari.

Bahkan Ursa sendiri sering dimarahi oleh Ozai hanya karena Zuko masuk ke kamar Azula tanpa permisi.

Ursa tak sengaja meneteskan air matanya, ketika meratapi nasib yang sama layaknya sang putra.

"Ayah, apa benar aku menikah dengan orang yang salah?", bisik Ursa.

Ia teringat ketika ia bertemu pertama kali dengan Ozai, saat itu ia hanya rakyat jelata, ia tak sengaja masuk ke daerah kerajaan, ia kira ia akan di suruh menghadap raja secara paksa.

Namun, ternyata justru disambut baik oleh sang raja, Raja Azulon yang memerintah waktu itu.

Ia dipertemukan dengan Ozai yang saat itu masih muda oleh Raja Azulon, yang merupakan putra kedua Raja Azulon.

Ozai terlihat tenang walau di dalam hati Ozai ia merasa _fall in love at first sight_.

Ursa juga teringat hari pernikahan mereka, saat jamuan makan para tamu, ia dibisiki oleh Ozai yang duduk disampingnya waktu itu, bahwa sekarang ini, ia anggota keluarga kerajaan dan wanita pendamping hidupnya.

Ketika membayang tentang itu, Ursa yang sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri, dan ia jadi teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahannya.

"Hah, biarkan saja dia tak mengingat ulang tahun pernikahannya", pasrah Ursa.

Ia melihat seekor bebek kura-kura itu berenang mendekat.

Ia segera menyodorkan tangannya, membiarkan bebek kura-kura itu berenang dan naik ketangannya.

Ia mengangkat bebek kura-kura itu.

Menatapnya.

"Kakek, seperti yang kau bilang, bahwa negara api penuh dengan konflik, namun selalu selesai dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Aku tak yakin itu. Apakah bisa selesai walau dalam jangka waktu yang lama?, memang apa yang bisa membuat konflik itu selesai?", gumam Ursa.

 _Kweek_ , sang bebek kura-kura hanya menjawab demikian.

Ia segera melepas sang bebek.

Ia menengok, ia tak melihat Ozai dan Azula.

"Sudah selesai rupanya", gumam Ursa, dan segera melangkah pergi, mencari Zuko.

Panasnya siang berganti dengan hangatnya sore.

Di tempat lain, tampak Azula sedang sendiri di koridor kerajaan.

Ia tampak sedih.

Yang dipikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana rasanya disayang oleh seorang ibu, dan pasti kakaknya merasa sedih karena hanya ia yang disayang oleh sang ayah.

Ia juga sudah lama ingin bermain dengan sang kakak.

Ia dengan semangat berlari ke kamar sang kakak.

Ia hampir saja menabrak seorang pengawal yang membawa seperangkat pedang yang baru ditajamkan.

Ketika sampai, ia membuka pintu kamar Zuko perlahan, dan mendapati sang kakak sedang tertidur dengan mata terlihat habis menangis.

Azula segera menghampiri sang kakak.

"Kak Zuko, bangun", Azula membangunkan Zuko.

Zuko langsung terbangun, terkejut melihat sang adik begitu setelah mengucek-ucek kedua mata sembabnya.

"Azula, apa yang kau lakukan disini. Kau dan aku bisa kena marah ayah. Kau kan dilarang kesini", kata Zuko berbisik, takut bila pengawal mendengar.

"Tapi kak Zuko, Zula ingin kesini saja. Lihat kakak tadi nangis saat Zula latihan. Zula kasihan sama kakak karena kakak tidak disayang sama ayah", Azula mulai menitikkan air mata, menangis.

Zuko terkejut melihat Azula pertama kali menangis.

Ia segera bangkit memeluk sang adik.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Nanti kakak akan dituduh macam-macam oleh ayah", kata Zuko menenangkan sang adik.

Mendengar itu, Azula segera berhenti menangis.

"Kak, bisa Zula tidur sama kakak, sudah lama Zula pingin bareng kak Zuko", kata Azula.

Zuko terharu mendengarnya, "Biarkan saja kalau Zula bakal dimarahi oleh ayah. Yang penting, Zula bisa sama kak Zuko", lanjut Azula.

Zuko pun kembali berbaring di ranjangnya, disusul Azula.

Zuko memeluk sang adik dan membiarkan sang adik tidur terlebih dahulu, sembari membelai rambut sang adik.

"Tidurlah, Azula kecilku", bisik Zuko kemudian memejamkan mata.

Malam pun mulai menghiasi langit negara api.

Semua orang di negara api, termasuk kakak beradik Zuko dan Azula yang sejak sore tadi berada di kamar Zuko, tertidur lelap.

Negara api pun sunyi.

Tak terkecuali sepasang suami istri pemimpin negara api yang tampak resah.

Ursa tampak sedang melihat bintang gemerlap di tempat yang sama, yaitu sebuah pohon rindang dekat kolam bebek kura-kura di taman tempat latihan.

Suara hewan jangkrik menghiasi malam.

Obor-obor pun dinyalakan dan ditaruh di pinggir-pinggir taman.

Membuat suasana tenang yang menghiasi malam.

Ketika Ursa akan memejamkan mata sejenak, seseorang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ursa, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya orang itu.

"Hanya menikmati langit malam ini, Ozai", jawab Ursa sembari membuka matanya kembali.

Ia sudah menebak bahwa orang itu adalah suaminya sendiri.

Ozai pun mendekat dan duduk disamping Ursa.

"Ozai, mengapa kau hanya menyayangi Azula?", Tanya Ursa.

"Dan mengapa kau hanya menyayangi Zuko?", Tanya Ozai.

"Sebenarnya aku menyayangi Azula juga, hanya saja dia yang tak mau mendekatiku", jelas Ursa.

"Itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa aku juga hanya menyayangi Azula. Namun bukan hanya itu, aku merasa bahwa Zuko mewarisi darah avatar sebelumnya, yaitu avatar Roku. Sekalipun avatar itu berasal dari negara api, sama saja aku membencinya. Aku juga mendapat mimpi bahwa seorang avatar akan mengalahkanku suatu hari nanti ", jelas Ozai.

"Namun, kau seharusnya tahu, bahwa aku cucu dari sang avatar Roku. Dan pewaris darah avatar terakhir bukan hanya Zuko, namun juga Azula. Aku dengar, kau berusaha membunuh Zuko, dan membuangku, bukankah itu perintah raja Azulon. Namun, karena raja Azulon telah meninggal secara tiba-tiba, kau tak melaksanakan perintahnya, mengapa? ", jelas Ursa.

"Kau juga tahu bukan, aku memang harus melaksanakan perintah ayah, namun, aku sengaja menunda-nunda perintah sampai beliau meninggal karena aku...", kata-kata Ozai terhenti, entah gugup atau kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mencintaimu dan kedua anak kita", lanjut Ozai yang seketika berada di depan Ursa.

Ursa terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

Ozai lalu meraih pipi Ursa yang dingin itu.

Menatap kedua mata Ursa begitu intens, membuat jantung Ursa berdegup kencang.

Lalu, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ursa.

Ketika wajah mereka benar-benar mendekat, Ozai lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau pasti akan membutuhkannya", bisik Ozai, lalu mencium bibir istrinya itu.

Tangan kanan Ozai menahan kepala Ursa dan tangan kirinya menahan punggung Ursa, mencegah Ursa untuk kabur.

Ursa tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri untuk melawan karena benar apa yang dikatakan suaminya, ia benar-benar membutuhkannya, untuk berusaha mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang ia tahan selama ini.

Ia juga terlalu membutuhkan sosok lelaki itu.

Namun, tak sebesar Ozai karena ia terus mendominasi ciumannya. Mendesak.

Membuat Ursa melemah dalam kelembutan dan kehangatan kecupan suaminya itu.

Ozai pun melanjutkan dengan membelai rambut panjang Ursa.

Tak lama, Ursa membuka mulutnya, memberi akses untuk memasukkan lidah Ozai ke dalam mulut Ursa.

Seketika itu pula, Ursa meronta-ronta mendorong bahu Ozai kemudian menarik rambut panjang Ozai untuk memberitahu bahwa ia telah terbakar dalam kenikmatan tanpa syarat tersebut, dan juga pipinya yang basah karena ia telah meneteskan beberapa bulir air mata.

Ozai melepaskan ciumannya sejenak.

Terlihat benang saliva di sudut bibir masing-masing, dan satu lagi membentuk seutas tali yang menghubungkan lidah kedua pasangan itu.

Ozai kemudian meraih mulut Ursa lagi.

Kali ini, kedua mata milik kedua pasangan tersebut basah karena menangis.

Mereka begitu menikmati malam hari ulang tahun pernikahan keempat mereka.

Ursa kembali meronta dan berteriak-teriak kecil ketika Ozai mendesak ciumannya kembali, dan begitu keras.

Membuat air mata Ursa yang menetes semakin deras.

Seketika, tubuh Ursa terasa dipenuhi oleh Ozai, terasa pula tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya.

Ozai melepas ciumannya perlahan.

Terdengar suara sesenggukan yang teratur dari Ursa yang masih menangis dan terengah-engah.

Ozai segera menyeka benang saliva yang masih ada di sudut bibirnya, kemudian menjilat sudut bibir Ursa yang ada benang saliva.

Ursa diam tak berbicara. Tangannya masih mencengkram bahu Ozai. Badannya terlalu lemas untuk bergerak.

Ia masih memejamkan mata ketika Ozai menyeka air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

Hatinya tak kuat menahan sakit, sehingga ia menangis kembali.

Ozai pun memeluknya. Berusaha menenangkan Ursa. Jantung keduanya berdegup begitu keras.

"Jangan takut, cintaku. Aku, ada disini. Disampingmu. Menemanimu. Dan kau harus tahu, Ursa. Memang benar yang dikatakan oleh kakekmu, negara api penuh dengan konflik, namun selalu selesai walau dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Dan, yang membuat konflik itu berakhir adalah cinta ", bisik Ozai sembari membelai lembut rambut Ursa.

Ursa pun tersenyum mendengarnya. Tangisannya pun berangsur-angsur berhenti.

Ozai hendak melepas pelukannya, ketika ia menyadari, bahwa Ursa tertidur di pelukannya.

Ia segera mengubah posisinya, Ozai segera menyandarkan Ursa perlahan, sedangkan ia bersandar di sebelah Ursa, ia segera mengangkat tubuh Ursa dan memosisikan tubuh Ursa dengan itu dudukkan di pangkuannya, kemudian memeluknya.

"Tidurlah, cintaku. Yang tak akan pernah kulepaskan seumur hidupku", bisik Ozai sebelum memejamkan mata di samping kepala Ursa yang sedang tidur dengan posisi bersandar di dadanya.

 **OMAKE**

Pagi pun muncul dengan cerahnya, seakan sang surya telah menerima sebuah pesan dari sang rembulan.

Namun, koridor telah tampak ribut oleh pangeran dan putri kecil negara api.

Mereka menabrak beberapa pengawal dan membuat beberapa pelayan berteriak histeris.

Zuko dan Azula tampak berteriak-teriak memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

Sampai di taman, mereka berhenti ketika melihat dua orang sedang tertidur di bawah sebuah pohon rindang.

Zuko dan Azula yang masih begitu polos pun berlari dan membangun kedua orang itu tiba-tiba.

Seketika, orang yang dibangunkan terkejut.

"Zuko, Azula. Kalian mengagetkan saja", kata Ursa.

Ozai pun hanya mengelus-elus dadanya.

Seketika, Azula duduk di pangkuan Ursa.

Zuko pun ketakutan ketika hendak duduk di pangkuan Ozai.

Namun, Ozai segera bangkit dan memeluk Zuko dari belakang, dan menariknya kedalam pangkuannya.

Zuko pun terkejut, namun begitu melihat Azula yang senang ia menjadi tenang.

"Benar bukan kata Zula. Ayah tidak akan pernah membenci kakak", kata Azula kemudian tersenyum.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Tak jauh dari tempat keluarga negara api itu berada, sebuah arwah berwarna biru berpakaian negara api tampak memperhatikan dari jauh, dengan mahkota putra pemerintah negara api yang ia pakai adalah pemberian sang sahabat.

Kumis putih panjangnya melambai tertiup angin. Ia segera menepuk kepala seekor naga yang dinaikinya, seakan sang naga mengerti, sang naga membawanya pergi menjauh.

Sembari pergi menjauh, ia berkata lirih sembari menangis bahagia, "Sozin, lihatlah kedua cucu kita yang bahagia dengan kedua anaknya".

Lalu, ia menepuk pelan kepala naganya.

Seakan naganya mengerti, ia pun terbang menjauh.

 _Cinta adalah kunci dasar dari terselesaikannya sebuah konflik, bahkan yang berjangka panjang sekaligus._

 _Cinta yang membuat mereka saling memaafkan, saling menghargai, saling memahami, dan pastinya saling menyayangi, dan menyadarkan diri akan adanya orang lain yang masih memahami dirinya._

 _Hanya langit dan bumi yang menjadi saksi._

 _Hanya angin yang menyatukan hati dan perasaan mereka yang hancur._

 _Hanya api yang membara, membakar semua masalah mereka hingga habis tak tersisa._

 _Hanya air yang memadamkan kemarahan mereka._

 _Dan, hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang mengetahui rahasia mereka_

 _\- Avatar Roku-_

 **OWARI**

 **Terima kasih minna-san, telah menikmati fanfic pertamaku. Maklumin aja ya, kalau aku ini masih newbie, jadi ini karyaku yang pertama di FNI *bungkuk-bungkuk*.**

 **Ya, aku sih bikin fanfic ini soalnya kebayang bagaimana kalau cucu dari Raja Api Sozin memiliki ikatan kuat dengan cucu dari Avatar Roku.**

 **Kebayang juga kalau Avatar Roku ngerti artinya cinta *senyum-senyum*.**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic di fandom naruto. Yang merasa punya, Kino minta izin ya. Jangan lupa review ya, buat karyaku selanjutnya…**


End file.
